1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to drive bracket assemblies for computer enclosures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer enclosure comprises at least one drive bracket for receiving a disk drive such as a hard disk drive (HDD), floppy disk drive (FDD), or CD-ROM drive. The bracket provides a means of connection to the disk drive as well as a means of connection to the enclosure. Conventionally, a disk drive is secured to the bracket with screws. The combined bracket and disk drive is then connected to the enclosure with screws or other suitable fasteners. The primary disadvantage of conventional enclosures is that screws must be used to secure the disk drive in the enclosure. Insertion and removal of screws is time consuming and cumbersome. In particular, a typical enclosure provides limited workspace and accessibility for manipulating the screws. Furthermore, a typical enclosure with disk drive is configured such that the disk drive must first be removed to gain access to other components within the enclosure. It is inconvenient and laborious to have to unscrew and remove the disk drive when maintenance or replacement of other components within the enclosure is required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket assembly which allows a disk drive to be conveniently attached to or detached from a computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket assembly which allows a disk drive to be rotatably moved into and out from a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above objects, a drive bracket assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a first bracket, a connecting board and a second bracket. The first bracket comprises a bottom wall and a sidewall. An arcuate railway is downwardly formed at a middle portion of the bottom wall. A pair of protrusions downwardly protrudes from a rear portion of the bottom wall. An L-shaped hook depends from a junction of the bottom wall and the sidewall. An arcuate guideway is upwardly formed at a middle portion of the connecting board, corresponding to the railway of the first bracket. An elastic arm is upwardly formed at a rear end portion of the connecting board. A pair of projections is upwardly formed from the elastic arm, for snappingly engaging with the protrusions of the bottom wall. A latch is formed at the connecting board, for engaging with the hook of the first bracket. The connecting board is attached on the second bracket with rivets. The second bracket can be slidably moved into or out from the computer enclosure, by sliding the guideway of the connecting board along the railway of the first bracket.